In the Barton lab we are studying the meristem of Arabidopsis thaliana. Many mutants have been isolated with shoot meristem abnormalities. Thus far we have been examining the structure of these meristems via SEMs and light microscopy. The limitation using these approaches is the lack of a 3-dimensional picture illustrating internal mutant mersitem structure.